


stage five: acceptance

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan
Summary: "And we were so blind, waiting to grow up."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpotidSalamango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotidSalamango/gifts).



You're jumping all around blindly, grin plastered on your face like it was always meant to be. Your hair only comes to about your ears, but it still whips you in the face as you move as unnaturally as a baby deer does when walking for the first time; everything around you knows you shouldn't be walking, but you do anyway. You're blind as all fuck, dancing around a rickety ship as Tavros plays his guitar and Sollux bangs on the drums with no real coordination, until he figures it out and then it's a sweet melody.

Aradia snapchats the whole thing, and she's still recording you when you stumble off to the side and pull Vriska along to dance with you. She's hesitant and very stiff at first, quickly diminished by a few joke dry humps, courtesy of the other half of your scourge sister package, yours truly.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and for once, everything seems to be okay.

Although you're sort of circumstantially stuck in the medium along with the rest of the trolls on the ship with you, everything's okay today. There hasn't been a psiionic breakdown in a good month, Tavros hasn't injured himself in about as long (to be fair, it was because of that same breakdown that Tavros got hurt) and the best part, Vriska hadn't really lost her shit. At all. She's been pretty fucking smitten this whole time.

Maybe that's why you have the confidence to pull her onto the deck and swing her around like this while the other two play. You don't remember how this started, you just remember dancing around the deck and dipping the air with passionate vigor that can only be matched by that of the gods. Maybe that's why she joins you, because she was jealous of the air. Sure enough, she lets you dip her and that confirms it.

You wish you could see the look on her face after you lean in to kiss her, but you can't, so you settle for a big sloppy lick instead. She tastes like she usually does; blueberries and salt. Her hat falls off as she reaches her hands up to grab your neck and pull you back down, kissing you harder. The music doesn't stop, the rest of the crew members are used you you two not getting a fucking room.

After a few seconds you break apart again and continue dancing. Aradia, Nepeta and Feferi join you on deck, all giggles and fumbling steps as they search for stability on the rocking ship. Equius stands by the railing to watch and Eridan grabs Feferi's hand when he realized what's going on (probably all the noise), and the rest follow suit. Barely anyone can hear the music anymore.

It's now that you start thinking about what all this was like when you were kids; it's the same action, the same dance, the same tune. The same people. But it's different now. It was simpler before, when you could be free and do anything. Now you have to think before you speak because things with her are still so tense, you're walking a high wire every time you touch her.

Maybe it's different for her, but she doesn't say anything if it is.

But there's one constant between then and now; You don't know how you'd live without her.

You wonder if she remembers when getting high meant swinging in the playground, if the worst thing you could get from boys were cooties. You wonder if she remembers what it's like to feel on top of the world when your lusus picked her up, or hers you. When your worst enemy was also your best friend. When war was a card game, the most pain you felt was when you skinned your knees and goodbyes only meant until the very next day. But now, apple pies turn to sopor and lollipops turn into cigarettes. The fixation of biting things never goes away, it's just the taste is different.

You wonder if she sees it like you do.

Probably not, because she still doesn't know how to look past skin like you do. She's all black and white, a dull grey.

This doesn't dampen your smile as you dance, but you two slow down eventually, wrapped in each other's arms in the middle of the crowd. You love her, you realize not for the first time, and kiss her neck when she buries your face in the crook of it.

You want to say it, but the words die on your tongue and all you can say is, "And we were so blind, waiting to grow up."


End file.
